Princesas Vampiras
by angelsvampire29
Summary: Son 4 vampiras que son Momoko, Miyako, Kaoru , Yuuki y en otros chicos van a salir son Brick, Boomer, Butch y Zero ellos son que se van a enamoran de ellas y ellas de ellos bueno espero que les guste.
1. Chapter 1

Pricesas vampiras

Capitulo 1:

En el gran castillo real de la villa de Cristal las hijas del Rey Kuran y Utonium celebrarían sus cumpleaños número 17 edad, importante para las futuras herederas…

Las chicas estaban arreglándose, para la gran fiesta de cumple años

Kaoru: AH! Tiffania me estas ahogando!

Tiffania: -Lo siento Kaoru pero es necesario, para el vestido.

Kaoru no te parece. emocionante la celebrar nuestra fiesta de cumple años *la empiezan a maquillar*

Kaoru : Por favor Miyako , este corset me está matando!

Tiffania -Oh princesas están preciosas están hermosas , Las chicas listas para la fiesta

Momoko llevaba un vestido rojo; la parte de arriba llevaba un corset, con un peinado de cascada, decorado con un pequeño y delicado respectiva corona, maquillada de forma delicada con color rosado, y hermosos labios pintados de un rojo.

Miyako llevaba un vestido pero en azul oscuro, el cabello bien recogido con caída de rizos y decoraciones , sin olvidar su corona, estaba maquillada con las pestañas un ligero rosa en sus labios y un borde en sus ojos de negro.

Kaoru llevaba un vestido verde ,unos guantes de blanco y el mismo color de su corona, con el cabello amarrado con caída de rizos, maquillada con los labios rosas . con los ojos pintados de color negro con verde que era lo más hermoso que hacia resaltar,

Yuuki llevaba un vestido rojo como de momoko pero ella es la parte de arriba llevaba un corset con detalles negro y de tirantes gruesos con rojo y unos guantes color rojo con el cabello suelto con caireles, maquillada con ligeras en sus labios y un borde en sus ojos de negro

Chicas nos toca salir recuerda ser lo más educada posible ya que no sabemos que nos espera este baile

Miyako -Estoy muy nerviosa

Momoko -Miyako relájate! Solo baila, sonríe

Aparece un anunciador -ante ustedes las princesa kuran y pricesas utonium

las personas empezaron a aplaudir muy cortes mente, mientras ellas empiezan a bajar las escaleras de un gran salón dorado, con lámparas de diamantes, alfombras de un rojo y una gran pista. para bailar con prestigiosos músicos y buena comida…. Comienza a sonar una melodía y algunos invitaron a bailar, miyako muy alegremente acepto, Kaoru se negó a bailar y momoko acepto bailar y yuuki fue a saludar los invitados.

Rey kuran: No se ven tal lindas nuestras hijas.

Rey Utonium: si se ven, tan lindas.

Rey Kuran: deja voy con mi hija.

Rey Autonium: ok

El rey kuran se va donde esta yuuki y rey también saluda los invitados

Rey Kuran: gracias, por venir

Invitado: gracias por invitarnos

Yuuki: Con su permiso

Rey Kuran: ok hija

El rey estaba hablando con los invitados; de cosas y fue donde esta momoko en la mesa de comida

Yuuki: momoko

Momoko: yuuki que pasa

Yuuki: nada solo que estoy poco cansada de hablar con los invitados

Momoko: jejeje

Yuuki: y tu que haces

Momoko: nada aquí tomando algo de beber

yuuki: sabes creo que miyako se está divirtiéndose; la ve donde está bailando con un príncipe

momoko: si jejejej

En eso se acerca kaoru con yuuki y momoko

Kaoru: Hola

Momoko y Yuuki : hola

Kaoru: que hacen

Momoko: nada solo hablando y tu

Kaoru: nada solo que no me cómodo con el corset

Yuuki y Momoko: hahaha jejeje

Ellas estaban hablando de cosas de repente, para la música y habla el reyes dar unos regalo s a sus hijas

Rey Kurany: tenemos algo para ustedes, por favor vengan.

Yuuki, momoko, miyako y kaoru fueron donde estaban ellos.

El Rey Kuran y Antonium hijas

El Rey Antonium los vamos a dar un regalo que su madres las quiere dar estos collares cuando ellas murieron y ellas mismas los dijo que te lo diéramos, cuando cumplirían los 17 años pero hora lo tienes con esos collares, para que lo protejan y ellas misma lo hicieron, para ustedes espero que le guste .

El collares eran de yuuki de ella era luna, miyako de ella es sol, de momoko era corazón y de kaoru era estrella

Momoko, yuuki,kaoru y miyako: gracias nos cantan – soriendo

Rey Antonium: espero simpre lo tengan

Momoko: yo nunca me los vamos a quitar es un especial para nosotras verdad – sonriendo

Yuuki: si – sonriendo

Miyako: si – sonriendo

Kaoru: si – sonriendo

Se a terminó la fiesta

Al día siguiente en el palacio de cristal las 4 princesas; estaban en jardín desayunando.

Miyako: no fue genial la fiesta

Kaoru: pues yo no estaba cómoda con el corset

Momoko: además. fue nuestro cumple años

Miyako: si además me gusto mi regalo, que no dieron

Kaoru: si el regalo de nuestras madres

Momoko: si yuuki es muy callada

Yuuki: no es nada solo estoy. pensando nada mas

Momoko: de que piensas se pude saber

Yuuki: pues no es nada solo que extraño mucho a mi hermano. por que no estuvo la fiesta

Miyako: no estes triste

Kaoru: ella tiene razón

Momoko: no tienes que estar triste muy pronto lo vas ver

Yuuki: tienes razón

Tiffania: señoritas

Yuuki: que pasa Tiffania

Tiffania: solo quería saber si quieren algo

Momoko: no gracias

Tiffania: ok me retiro con premiso

Yuuki agarra el cuchillo para cortar la manzana en eso se corta – auch me corte sale sangre

En eso ella se quedan viendo por olor de la sangre de yuuki ella misma estaba chupando; el debo para que no salieran más sangre , alguien estaba viéndolas era un sujeto.

Persona: mmm que olor de sangre más rica me das.

En eso ellas voltean. a ver quién era la persona

Kaoru: quien eres tu

Persona : mmmm .. con una sonrisa el lado

Momoko: quien es usted que hace aquí

Persona sin decir nada el piensa caminar donde están ellas

Yuuki: que lo quieres

Persona : pelear con ustedes princesas – el fue a tacarlas ellas - pero alguien se puso frente, de ellas fue alguien golpeo al persona para que no le hicieran daño fue yuuki sacó su arma Artemis Rod

Yuuki: no te atrevas a ser daño infeliz

Persona: jejeje – el fue atarcar a yuuki pero ella lo esquivo desapareció se puso tras de el con el arma Artemis Rod; poniendo la espalda si yo fuera tu no lo aria poniendo los ojos rojos como sangre persona estaba, garro la muñeca lambiándose a miyako

Momoko Kaoru se quedaron viendo a yuuki

Persona : ejem si no quiero que vas hacer

Yuuki: sabia que lo ivas a preguntar - grito a miyako - miyako le dio una golpe duro golpeo la cara donde estaba la pared – todo el palacio escucharon algo como un explosión y vieron que era el jardín donde estaban las princesas fueron corriendo que pasaba – kaoru y momoko fueron donde estaba miyako

Momoko: estas bien

Miyako : estoy bien

Kaoru : que bien

Persona : si son tan fuertes

Yuuki: no te atrevas a tocarlas

Persona se levantó despareció fue atacar a yuuki

Las 3: yuuki

Pero alguien se puso afrente ataco al persona con un golpe estomago era una persona era Kaoru pero saco su arma era pistola

Persona : wow si son fuertes

Kaoru: jejej te vas a morir maldito

Persona : encerio quiero verlo – el pensó a tacar a yuuki a kaoru ellas se esquivaron la taque

Kaoru: yuuki

Yuuki: hay

Persona vio a miyako y a momoko hay el fue atacarlas - grito de kaoru y de yuuki – momoko, miyako entonces momoko saco repente una espada en eso el vio la espada fue por otro lado

Kaoru: estan bien

Momoko: si estamos bien

Kaoru: wow si que lo pensaste momoko

Momoko: jejjee

Yuuki vio que ellas estaba distraídas cuidado gritando

Miyako saco un arco repente rápido se fueron por otro lado

Momoko: que lo que quieres de nosotras

Persona : quiero su sangre - fue a atacarlas estaban peleando los guardias vieron como estaban peleando con un sujeto, pero rey los detuvo que lo hicieran ellas y también estaban sus padres como estaban peleando

Momoko: no creo que el sea un vampiro como nosotros

Yuuki: si tenemos que ya acabar con el no crees

Momoko: si

yuuki: miyako,kaoru y momoko se quedan paradas viendo el persona

Rey Utonium :chicas – en eso ellas voltean también la persona

Momoko: padre

Rey utonium: quien es el

Rey kuran: no lo se

Momoko : padre el vino pelear con nosotras pero no se por que

Persona para ver que fuertes son ustedes son la sangre pura los mas fuertes jajjaj, matarlas y no soy el único va ver personas a matarlas - atacar a yuuki fue rápido gritaron yuuki en eso le rey kuran lo se puso afrente lo mato

Rey kuran: estas bien hija

Yuuki: si

Rey atonium: estan bien hijas

Las 3 : si estamos bien

Yuuki: papá el se metio el palacio fue atacarnos nosotras estamos desayunando, el repente apareció atacarnos

Rey kuran: pero estan bien

Yuuki: estábamos bien verdad chica

Las 3: si

Ellas se fueron a su habitaciones por que se hiso de noche en otra parte con los reyes

Rey utonium: mmm no se pero por que vino a atacarlas el dijo no es el único también hay personas, que quieren matarlas

Rey kuran: no lo se pero témenos que llevar un lugar seguro

Rey Utonium: a donde

Rey kuran: a mundo humano sera seguro

Rey utonium: al mundo humano estas seguro

Rey kuran: si

Rey utonium: bien necesitamos hablar con ellas

Rey kuran: si

Al día siguiente en el palacio de Cristal en la sala

Momoko: Querían vernos?

Rey utonium:-Si momoko !… veran necesitamos hablar sobre que paso ayer

Miyako: ayer con el chico

Rey utonium: si

Kaoru: ok de que

Rey utonium: el dijo a ver personas quieren matarlas nosotros queremos que ustedes estén a salvo un lugar lejos de aquí

Miyako: pero a donde nos vamos a ir

Rey utonium: ufff

Rey kuran: va ser el mundo humano

Momoko: el mundo humano

Kaoru: pero que

Rey kuran: hay van a estar a salvo a si

Momoko: pero padre

Kaoru: no quiero vivir el mundo humano

Rey utonium: hijas por favor van a estar a salvo por su bien

Miyako: pero no conocemos a nadie el mundo humano donde vamos a vivir

Rey kuran: Kaien Cross con el van vivir

Momoko: pues si dices que nuestro bien pero tengo una pregunta por que los quieren matar nosotras

Rey kuran: porque ustedes son la futuras herederas solo quieren el trono

Miyako: y cuando los vamos a irnos

Rey kuran: hoy se van en la tarde a si que por favor vayan arreglar sus cosas y Tiffania van a ir con ustedes asi que por favor vaya a arreglar sus cosas

Las 4: ok con premiso

Se salieron de la sala se fueron arreglar sus cosas, para ir se al mundo humano también Tiffania arreglando su cosas pasaron horas estaban lista para irse ellas vestidas Capa con capucha negra

Rey utonium : las voy a extrañar mucho mis niñas

Momoko y Kaoru Miyako: nosotros también te vamos a extrañar

Rey utonium: por favor cuidasen y el collar que les dio su madre las protegerán y ustedes al collar siempre las voy a cuidar no este con ustedes

Las 3 : si – lo abrazaron

Rey kuran: hija cuídate mucho por favor

Yuuki: si te lo promento papá si ves a mi hermano dile que lo voy a extrañar mucho que unos días los vamos a ver

Rey kuran: si hija

Yuuki: padre yo nunca me voy a quitar el collar siempre las voy a tener

Rey kuran: hija siempre tu madre te va cuidar yo también hija

Yuuki: te quiero mucho padre – lo abraza

Rey kuran: por favor Tiffania cuídalas mucho

Tiffania: lo prometo señor

Rey utonium: yuuki cuídate hijas ustedes también y tiffania

Yuuki: claro

Tiffania: claro

Rey kuran: momoko,miyako y Kaoru: cuidasen bien

Las 3: si

Salieron de palacio se fueron bien tapadas con una Capa con capucha negra para que no descubrieran se subieron unos caballos se fueron

Rey utonium: espero que estén bien

Rey kuran: estarán bien

Rey utonium: espero

Continuara:


	2. Chapter 2

Pricesas vampiras

Capitulo 2

Las princesas comienza a cabalgan los guardias estaban adelante de ellas y otras de ellas salen el reino cristal, los guardias se hacen una lado para que pasen y ellas piensa trotar más rápido los guardias las persiguen para que estuvieran a salvo y se adentra en el bosque era oscuro casi ni podía ver… ya tenía varias horas que salen de bosque, Ven que llegaron la cuidad de los humanos se paran…

Kaoru : a si que este mundo humano

Momoko: si

Miyako: wow si que es grande

¿? Si es muy grande

Todos voltearon quien se trata la persona

Miyako: tu quien eres

¿? Soy Kaien Cross y ustedes, son las princesas verdad

Momoko: si

Miyako: usted es la persona, con quien lo vamos a quedar

Kaien: si

Kaoru: entonces esperemos a irnos

Yuuki: ok entonces guardias, por hora los vamos con Kaien Cross se pueden irse y se pueden llevar los caballos por favor

Guardia: como digas princesa

Se bajaron de los caballos garraron las cosas

Miyako: cuiden bien los caballos también ustedes

Guardia: si muy bien princesas por favor cuidasen - garran los caballos – guardias vámonos – se fueron

Kaoru: entonces los vamos o que

Kaien: si vamos

Las 3 : si

Piensan caminar son sus cosas tranquilas llegaron a la casa mansión con lindo jardín, alberca grande, patio grande, Fuente etc. Entraron dejaron su cosas se quitaron la capucha de la capa

Kaien: bueno espero que estén cómodas

Todas: gracias

Kaien: 3 hijas de rey Utonium y una hija de rey kuran y usted es – diciendo a tiffania

Tiffania: me llamo tiffania son las que voy cuidar

Kaien: mmmm…

Kaoru: desde cuando conoce mi padre

Kaien: cuando nacieron y eran niñas

Momoko: la verdad no recuerdo nada de usted

Kaien: pues estuve mucho tiempo al mundo humano

Miyako: que hace usted aquí con los humanos

Kaien: pues por hora soy un director de una escuela

Kaoru: una escuela

Kaien: si una academy cross

Las 5: academy cross

Kaien: si – sonriendo

Momoko: y como supo que íbamos a venir

Kaien: pues rey kuran me dijo que ustedes, andan de peligro me dijo que si podría estar aquí estarían a salvo aquí

Miyako: entonces kuran fue quien le dijo

Kaien: si – viendo a miyako – bueno las voy a llevar su habitaciones para que descansen

Miyako: si – respondiendo de las 4

Kaien piesa caminar lo siguen se suben las escaleras son de 2 lados lleva a su habitaciones también le lleva, a tiffania su habitación era grande con baño

Kaien: la comida estará de20 minutos asi que mejor descansen

Las 4: gracias

Tiffania: este yo quiero ayudar a hacer la comida

Kaien: mira mejor descansa estas cansada vale

Tiffania: pero

Kaien: pero nada descansa

Tiffania: está bien

Mientras pasaron 20 minutos bajaron a cenar sentaron la mesa comiendo, hubo silencio nadie hablaba ante que alguien hablo

Kaien: este se me olvidaba que mañana van a ir la escuela

Kaoru: ¡ Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee escuela

Kaien: para que actúen como humanos para que estén salvo

Miyako: me parece bien

Yuuki y Momoko: si

Kaien: si pero por hora se van a llamar diferente

Kaoru: como cuales

Kaien: mmm…Kaoru Matsubara, Miyako Gotokuji , Momoko Akatsutsumi y Yuuki Cross

Momoko: eh? Momoko Akatsutsumi

Kaoru: Kaoru Matsubara

Miyako: Miyako Gotokuji

Yuuki: Yuuki Cross espera por que tengo que llamar Cross como tu

Kaien: porque tu padre me dijo que te llamara cross ,así que no te quejes y ustedes van hacer mis sobrinas – momoko Akatsutsumi , kaoru Matsubara , miyako Gotokuji y Yuuki Cross

Momoko: bueno si lo bien por nosotras

Kaine: si

Kaoru: bueno esta bien

Kaien: bueno serán que se vayan a descansar ,mañana sera nuevo día asi que vayan a dormir

Momoko, miyako,yuuki y kaoru: si

se fueron su habitación cada uno se fueron a dormir y al día siguiente eran las 7:00 am de la mañana repente las despiertan abren las cortinas

Tiffania: buenos días señorita

Momoko: bueno días Tiffania que horas son

Tiffania: son las 7:00 am ya es hora que se bañe para ir la escuela – se va preparar el baño

Momoko: escuela?

Tiffania: si la academy cross

Momoko: hahaha si

Tiffania: ya esta lista su baño y aquí está tu uniforme

Momoko: gracias tiffania por cierto despertaron mis hermanas y yuuki

Tiffania: si

Momko: bueno me voy abañar y a apurarme

Se vente a bañar después de bañar se baja a desayunar se sienta, dónde están ya terminaron a desayunar garraron sus cosas de la escuela salieron entraron en la limusina

Kaoru: porque tenemos que usar esto

Kaien: porque es uniforme de la escuela se les ve bien

Miyako: la verdad no está nada mal me canta

Momoko: si estoy de acuerdo jejeje

Kaien: a si aquí esta el número de sus casilleros - dando el papel – bueno ya llegamos

Venia un limusina todo los alumnos que era la directora cuando abren la puerta se bajan de limusina todos los alumnos vieron quien eran unas persona que venía en la limusina vieron a bajar unas chicas

Kaine: bueno acompáñeme

Las 4: si

Caminaron las chicas lo siguen dentro la escuela todos estaban viendo a las chicas pues los chicos de pasillo se estaba quedaron viendo las chicas

Chico: wow que lindas

Chico: si son lindas

Chico: son nuevas

Chico: creo que si a demas vivieron con el director

Pues ya saben de lo chicos hablan ellas caminaron escuchaban que decían las chicas no les importaba el director llevo a las chicas sus casilleros las 4 mismo lugar estaban juntas

Kaien: bueno aquí son sus casillero hay están sus libros mientras quiero que vayan la dirección para dicar en su salón

Chicas : ok

Miyako: oigan no se pero todos los están viendo

Yuuki: si

Momoko: tienes razón

Yuuki: mejor los vamos a dirección lo está esperando

Kaoru: sii vamos

Se cerraron sus casilleros caminaron a directo la dirección todos los alumnos ,viéndolas cuando llegaron la dirección tocaron - Kaien: pasen por favor – entraron la dirección uno pasaron unos 20 minutos que dieron el timbre, para entrar al salón todos entran igual los maestros el director acompaño las nuevas estudiantes hasta al salón director entro al salón.

Kaien: buenos días

Todos: buenos días

Kaien: maestra mi permite

Maestra: si

Kaien: bueno solo quiero decirles que van a entrón nuevas alumnas, esta escuela van estar aquí por favor pasen

Entraron al salón las nuevas alumnas, todos se quedaron viendo las como entran (música de fondo jeje )

Dentro de mi mundo hay, sueños, amor y también preocupaciones

pero aun hay cosas, que ocultas duermen

y aun no puedo imaginar

De cara hacia el cielo como, los arboles estoy

para fijar mi mirada en ti

kaien: bueno ellas son las nuevas alumnasy ellas por favor pueden presentar

4 chicas: ok

Mi sueño busco, cumplirlo quiero

si solo yo confío fuerte

no hay nada que pueda vencerme nunca.

Momoko: yo me llamo Momoko Akatsutsumi mucho gusto conocerlos – sonríe

Miyako: me llamo Miyako Gotokuji igual es un placer conocerlos – sonríe

Kaoru: yo me llamo Kaoru Matsubara es un placer conocerlos – sonríe

Yuuki : Me llamo Yuuki Cross mucho gustos conocerlos – sonríen

Como encanto ,como los milagros

también pueden los sentimientos cambiarlo todo,

cierto, cierto SORPRENDENTE puede ser...

todos los chicos las estabna viéndolas locos x ellas

kaien: partir de hoy ellas van a estudiar vivieron bueno espero que sean buenos con ellas, quiero que sean buenos amigos bueno aquí me retiro bueno los vemos chicas profesora gracias

maestra: de nada

el salio de salón se fue dejando las alumnas nuevas – kein espero que les vaya bien chicas

maestra: bueno donde se van a sentar - estaban unas bancas que estaban vacías – bueno hay unas bacas vacías se pueden sentar por favor

las 4: si gracias – ellas caminaron hasta su lugar – comienza la clase de matemáticas

pasaron 3 horas de terminó 4 clases diferentes materias hora receso todos de salón salieron las 4 chicas se juntaron

kaoru: bueno vamos a comer

miyako: si yo tengo hambre

momoko y yuuki : si

se salieron de salón se fueron al jardín estaban unas mesa, sentaron pesaron a comer tranquilidad repente unas personas, se acercaron a ellas.

¿¡?¡: hola linduras

Las chicas voltearon ver quien se trataba chicas, se quedaron de onda

Continuara


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Chicas: eh?

Kaoru: tu quien eres

¿?¡?¿: me llamo sebastian

Miyako: mucho gusto me llamo miyako y ellas son momoko,kaoru y yuuki

Las 3 : mucho gusto

Sebastian: igual

Yuuki saco una termo de agua saco frasco de pastillas saco unos vasos que ella tenía guardo lleno vasos de agua metió la pastillas cada vaso de agua se puso color rojo sebatian veía como ella ponía la pastillas se pusieron color rojo

Yuuki: listo chicas aquí tienen

Momoko: gracias

Miyako: gracias yuuki

Kaoru: gracias

Sebatian : y eso para que es

Miyako: pues- nerviosa

Yuuki: hahah un pastillas de sabor

Momoko: si

Sebastian: y de que sabor es

Yuuki: pues…..

Momoko: es de Jamaica

Kaoru y Miyako: si

Sebatian: hahaha ok

En eso le llaman a el

Chico 1: oye Sebastián quieres jugar

Sebastian: si ya voy bueno chicas los vemos después y almuerzan bien

Las chicas: gracias

Se fue corriendo a jugar con unos chicos dejando solas las chicas

Kaoru: bueno esa yuuki – tomando

Yuuki: jejeje gracias - tomando

Momoko: si la verdad le decimos que esto es sangre uff se ponía muy feo

Miyako: si tenemos que estar muy cuidadosas

Las 3 :si

Tomando su bebida tranquilas bueno dieron el timbre entraron a clases pasaron las clases era hora de salir cuando fueron a dejar unas cosas su casilleros yuuki abrió su casillero repente parecieron cartas montones todos que estaban hay estaban viendo

Momoko: wowo y eso

Yuuki: no lo se

Miyako: son cartas de amor

Kaoru: wow yuuki tienes animadores jejeje

Momoko: jejeje sii

Miyako: no es tan malo que alguien le guste una persona

Momoko: eso esii

Repente miyak, momoko y kaoru abrieron sus casilleros al mismo tiempo también parecían montones de cartas

Yuuki: vaya no soy la única jejeje

Miyako: eh?

Momoko: wow son muchas

Kaoru: siii

Todos lo estaban viendo de montones de cartas que los dejaron

Kaoru: vaya

Las: si

Bueno se fueron a casa estaban se subieron la limusina

Kaoru: que dia

Momoko: si

Miyako: además tenemos estas cartas

Yuuki: si

Miyako: son de los chicos

Momoko: si

Kaoru: ademas no quiero leer esas cartas

Miyako: a ver déjeme leer una – garo una carta decía

Carta

Si apenas te conozco por qué te pienso tanto ,por qué sueño contigo, por qué me estoy enamorando, por qué escribo tu nombre y creo estar hablando, no se en qué estoy pensando si apenas te conozco por qué te quiero tanto

Momoko: wow que lindo

Miyako: si y que dice el tuyo momoko

Momoko garra una carta dice

Carta

Miro tu rostro, miro tus facciones, miro tu sonrisa y me recoges entre tus brazos, demostrándome que no es solo un sueño, sino la realidad….

Momoko: eh?

Miyako: momoko eso

Kaoru: wow la verdad no se

Momoko: que dice tu carta

Kaoru: déjame ver – garra una carta dice

Carta:

Apenas te vi una extraña sensación se apoderó de mí Tu mirada penetró en la mía  
A través de una fría pantalla Me enamoré al instante De tu piel morena De tu sonrisa tierna

Momoko: o_o Kaoru jejejeje

Kaoru: es un imbécil

Momoko: tranquila

Miyako: si tranquila

Kaoru: bueno yuuki la tuya que dice

Yuuki: déjame ver dice

Carta

Este cariño triste, y apasionado, y loco, me lo sembré en el alma para quererte a ti. No sé si te amé mucho... no sé si te amé poco; pero sí sé que nunca volveré a amar así.

Miyako: wow yuuki eso fue algo lindo

Momoko: si

Yuuki: bueno también de ustedes

Kaoru: si pero la verdad a penas entramos los escriben cartas

Momoko: tienes razón

Miyako: eso si

Yuuki: si

llegan a casa bajan la limusina entrada estaba tiffania

tiffania: bienvenidas

las 4: gracias

tiffania: como les fue

kaoru: bien

tiffania noto que tenia motón de cartas – y eso

momoko: son los que los dejaron nuestro casilleros

yuuki: si son bien hartas cartas

miyako: si

tiffania: vaya

Empiezan leerlas terminan de leer las cartas se van a cenar luego de la cena se van a sus cuartos se duermen en otro lado

¿¡? : y las princesas

¿¡?=?: señor ellas no estan se fueron a un lugar no se donde

¿¡?¡: Encuéntralas acabalas con ellas

¿¡?¡: si señor

Continuara


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Pasaron 5 días que chicas dejaron su reino se fueron,una cuidad de humanos iban la escuela normal como humanas era una escuela, preparatoria privado…. El director cambio de bancas a puso nuevas todos los salones, eran butacas hora sentarse de 4 personas tenían escaleras

En la escuela – era viernes

Entraron al salón

Las 4: buenos días

Todos: buenos días

Se dirigían su lugar ellas se sientan juntas se sentaron

Miyako: no se pero extraño mucho mi papá

Momoko: yo igual

Kaoru: si

Yuuki: yo igual lo extraño mucho, igual a mi hermano

Momoko: pero tenemos que escondernos por seguridad

Kaoru: si lo sabemos pero nos podemos ofendernos somos – voz baja- Vampiros – somos mas fuertes que ellos

Momoko: ya lo se pero x seguridad

Miyako: tiene razón momoko nuestro padre, lo quiere protegernos.

Yuuki: si momoko y miyako tienen razón.

Kaoru: bueno.

En eso alguien les habla eran 3 chicas

¿¡?¡: hola

Las 4: hola

¡?¡?: como estan

Miayko: bien y tu

¡?¡?: bien

Miyako: que bien

¿¡?¡: igual

Miyako : oye no se cómo se llaman todavía los nombres

¿¡?: me llamo Louise Francoise es una chica muy alegre muy bonita, como nuestra edad con su cabello largo, rizado, de color rosa al igual que los ojos como de momoko pero de momoko rosa mas fuerte ellas – diciéndose- a ellas son Ichigo Momomiya es una chica muy alegre muy bonita. igual nuestra edad tiene cabello corto color cereza y ojos color café y ellas es misaki ayuzawa chica igual linda nuestra edad su cabello color negro sus ojos Marrón

Las 2: muchos gusto

Miyako: igual mucho gusto - sonriendo

Kaoru: mucho gusto

Momoko: es un placer conocerlas

Yuuki: igual digo.

Momoko: bueno nosotras nos llamamos – mi nombre es momoko momoko akatsutsumi y ellas son Miyako Gotokuji , Kaoru Matsubara y ella es Yuuki Cross

Misaki: espera Yuuki Cross eres alguien, pariente de director.

Yuuki: pz… el es mi tio

Las 3: tu tio

Yuuki : si es mi tio

Ichigo: wow

Louise: si

Misaki: bueno, no importa eso

Ichigo: es verdad

Louise: si bueno – abre la puerta en eso entran la maestra

Ichigo : bueno luego hablamos vale ;)

Las 4: si

Maestra: buenos días alumnos

Todos: buenos días maestra

Maestra: bueno hoy vamos abrir el libro de historia pagina 257

Todos: haiiii

Bueno pasaron la clase de historia la maestra salio en salón

Momoko: suspiro

Miyako: que pasa

Momoko: no pasa nada enserio

Miyako: ok

Entro la maestro Bueno pasaron, unos 3 horas paso y el receso

Kaoru: es hora de comer

Miyako: si

Yuuki: entonces vamos a comer al jardín

Momoko: si vamos

Se van al jardín siempre se sientan pensaron a comer almuerzo, que preparo tiffania y sus bebidas

Kaoru: que rico

Miyako: si

Momoko: esta delicioso

Yuuki: si

En otra parte

¿¡?¡: sabes algo sobre las princesas

¿¡?¡: si las princesas estan la cuidad de los humano

¿?¡?: perfecto vamos por ellas

¿¡?¡: si

En otro lugar donde están las chicas

Momoko: aaaah delicioso comida

Miyako: si

Yuuki: muy rico

Kaoru: estuvo delicioso

Momoko: chicas no sienten algo extraño

Yuuki: si algo va pasar lo siento

Miyako: si yo también siento eso pero que

Kaoru: sera mejor estar preparadas

Yuuki: si no se pero tenemos, que estar preparadas.

Miyako: si tienes, razón.

Momoko: si

Kaoru: cuanto tiempo queda

Yuuki: pues falta 20 tenemos tiempo

En otro lugar entrada, de la cuidad.

¿¡?¡: aquí es lugar donde estan las pricesas

¿¡?¡: si es aquí

¡?¡?: Entonces es hora de buscarlas

¡?¡?: vayan

¡?¡?¡: si

Desparecieron

Donde estan las chicas

Yuuki: eh?

Momoko: que pasa

Yuuki: no es nada

Dieron el timbre se fueron, a salón pararon horas la salida.

Momoko: ufff al fin

Miyako: si

Kaoru: si por fin, se termino.

Yuuki paro un momento

Miyako: que pasa

Yuuki: no es nada

Momoko : ok

Kaoru: oigan, hay que irnos

Las 2: ya vamos

Continuara


End file.
